ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darramb
"My friend." —Darramb, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Darramb is one of the three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. In Ultraman Tiga series, his power was stole to create the power mode of Ultraman Tiga. Subtitle: Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Powers/Abilities *Super Strength: Darramb has incredible strength, even in human form, capable of easily throwing beings the size of himself. In his Dark Water Dimension, it allows him to move at a normal pace, whereas Tiga, who had the average strength of an Ultra was subject to the high water pressure. *Dark Shockwave: Darramb can charge dark-light energy with his hands, funneling it into his fist and then slam it into the ground to produce a surge of energy creating destructive shockwave of explosions the same size as him in a straight line. *Dark Water: Darramb can drag opponents into a dimension consisting of underwater ruins to give him an advantage in combat. History Ancient Times The third of the trio of ancient giants , Darramb was the strong silent muscle of the trio. But like his evil comrades, Darramb was sealed away in stone when Tiga betrayed them to return to the light, in the process of purifying himself and stealing Darramb‘s strength. Present Times Trapped in stone as eons passed, Gatanozoa’s war with Ultraman Tiga would reveal the location of their ancient tomb to mankind, soon resulting in an exploration discovering them. Soon the ancient trio awakened and began to assault those who had awakened them, Darramb throwing a column at the humans. It was then the duo plunged their fists into the cave walls, awakening the army of Shibito-Zoyger on the area. However, Yuzare, a spirit of the ancient civilization appeared and sealed the island in a pyramid of light, stopping the Dark Giants and then army from escaping. After this, Darramb and Hudra would follow their master as she made preparations for their escape from the island. However, the two males were impatient and tried to break free on their own, only to be blasted to the ground. Kamila lead her trio back into Daigo’s dreams, allowing Hudra and Darramb to blow off steam on the human before calling them off to present him with the Dark Spark Lens, before the trio left. Daigo soon confronted the trio on Lulu Island, becoming Dark Tiga and breaking the barrier, letting darkness spread over the world. Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him, and when he refused to join them, Darramb cut Hudra off to fight Tiga himself. The two giants fought and Darramb grabbed Tiga’s legs, lifting him overhead with ease before dragging him down into the Dark Water. The two giants battled but out of fear of falling into the Darkness, Tiga didn’t use his full power and was thrown like a rag doll, slammed through a building. Darramb caught Tiga as he flew at him and sent him flying into a cliff. As Tiga attempted another such move, Darramb punched him out of the air, but the overconfident Darramb was tripped by Tiga, who began to gain the upper hand. However, the ground gave way under Tiga’s feet and he sunk up to his waist, allowing Darramb to jump on him repeatedly to bury him further. With Tiga buried up to his neck, Darramb prepared to apply the finishing blow with his Fire Magnum. But when the dust cleared, Tiga stood unharmed, having converted Darramb’s attack into light energy and becoming Tiga Tornado! Darramb charged but was cut off with a blast of the Delacium Light Stream, striking him in the chest and destroying the first Dark Giant in a huge explosion. Trivia *Suit Actor: Koji Nakamura *Darramb is the first Ultra shown to have the ability to create a pocket dimension, followed by Hudra and then much later on by Ultraman Nexus with his Meta-Field ability